The Perfect Proposel !
by Loveglee94
Summary: Blaine and Kurt lives in New York,and Blaine i reday to propose to Kurt and has the perfect plan.. He has to ask Burt for Kurts hand in Marrige first.. Will Burt say yes? and how will Kurt take all this.. Kepp reading to find out more :


_**This is about Kurt and Blaine.. Blaine is going to ask Kurt to marry him.. But first he must ask Kurts dad permison to ask Kurt to marry him .. What will Burt say, and will Kurt say yes?** **Do enjoy the story.. Its kind of how my dream proposel would be like.. :) **_

Kurt and Blaine had both graduated high school and they had both moved to New York with Finn and Rachel. They all lived together in a big apartment by central park.. Wes and David also had moved to New York and they lived a couple of blokes down the street from where Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn was staying.. Kurt and Rachel was in NYADA for the second year, and so was Finn and Blaine, Finn had given up on his football and he went for the second best thing he loved to do witch was performing. Blaine always had planed to follow Kurt to New York and had surprised Kurt by telling him that he was going to NYADA to.. They had all been lucky to get in as they NYADA didn't take that many students at a time.. Kurt was also doing his Owen clothing line with David.. How knew David wanted to be a fashion designer, but it was pretty cool..Rachel had a evening gig performing on Broadway to her favorite musical of all time Wicked.. Finn was working with Blaine at at there own music company they had stared when they got to New York.. That was going very well. Blaine and Finn had rerecord there songs and sent them around to different record companies, and they both got signed.. They both made and album each and they got Rachel and Kurt on it to.. Blaine's album was nr 2 on the billboard and Finns was nr 4.. They where all doing very well.. Wes was studying to become a layers.. It was almost time for holiday and they didn't go home, Carol and Burt and Rachel's dads would come to New York and spend Christmas there.. Blaine had something imported to ask Burt so he was excited to se him.. The weekend before the holiday Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine had asked Wes and David to come over for Dinner. It was something they did often .

"Wes and David are here… "Finn said very excited..

"Hi guys, good to see you to again…" Rachel said as she hugged them both..

"You to Rachel and you to Finn.."Wes and David both said..

"HI THERE.." Blaine yelled as he ran and hugged his to best friends..

"Wow, some one is very happy to see us.."Wes said with a smile on his face..

"Where is Kurt? He always hangs on to you like you are his lifeline…"David said with a grin on his face..

"He doese not, and what if he doese I don't really mind.. He is running a little late today, which is good because I have something imported to tell you all before he gets back home.. Get your butts on the couch and I will bring the drinks.." Blaine said..

Finn and Rachel looked at each other with a knowing look, but they weren't sure if they where right.. Wes and David looked confused as they went to sit on the crotch.. Blaine was in a very happy mood a little to happy to Wes and David…

"Do you to know what the hell he wants to talk to us about? And why is he this happy?" Wes asked to Finn and Rachel..

"We have an idea but we aren't sure" Finn said as he shared a look with Rachel..

"Maybe he and Kurt finely had sex "David said..

"Oh no.. They had sex a long time ago, they did that 2 years ago.." Wes said..

"How come you know that and I don't.." David asked in a kids voice..

"Hey David don't worry man, I didn't know until I walked in on them here last month, I thought they would wait til they were married or something.." Finn said as he looked down on his hands..

"Oh Finn.. We aren't married but we did it to.. actually now that I think about it me and Kurt and Blaine lost our Virginity on the same day, it was after west side story…" Rachel said..

"Wait you and Kurt talk about our sex life?" Finn asked with a rasied eyebrow..

"Ya we do." Rachel said "I mean we don't give details, but the first time we had sex we talk to each other the next day.."

"Ya and me and Blaine talk to.." Wes said.." David you where asleep an I guess we never told you.."

At that Blaine came in with the drinks..

"So what did you want to tell us?" Wes asked..

"Well" Blaine said.. "I am going to proposes to Kurt in the holidays.. I am going to talk to his dad next week when he gets here.."

"OMG Blaine, that's fantastic." Rachel said.. "Me and Finn kind of guessed it.."

"Wow.. Congrats man.. you to are perfect for each other" Wes said..

"Ya, you have always been like a brother to me and now you are going to be.. That's so awesome" Finn said.. He stood up and hugged Blaine..

"So how are you going to do it?" David asked..

"Well I was going to do it here, but I need your guys help to help me set it up.."Blaine said..

"Shoot what do you need from us?" Wes asked as he took out a notepad and and a pen..

"Well I need you to help me set everything up and bring Kurt out of the apartment for that day.. I was planning asking his dad permission on Friday when I pick him a carol up at the airport and then propose to Kurt the day before Christmas Eva.. I need to order a lot of red roses and by a lot of candelas.. I was going to put roses everywhere here, like a 1000 roses all over the apartment… Rose peddles on the floor lending the way to the bedroom and roses all over the bed room to.. and in there with candles there would be written Will you marry me..I was going to it in the evening so it would be more romantic.. I would be standing there with a roses in my hands with a white tux on as he comes in too the room What do you guys think?"

"How long have you been planning this?" Wes asked..

"About 6 month now" Blaine said..

"You are such a romantic Blaine, even though you say you are not.." Finn said..

"So you are pretty much doing a Kris Humphries proposal? "Rachel asked..

"How the hell is he?" Blaine asked confused..

"Oh he is Kim Kardahian Ex-husband.."

"Oh her.. I hate her, the only reason she said yes to him was get more money from her TV show.. I feel sorry for the man" Blaine said.. "But did he do the same as i am planing on doing?"

"Ya almost.. But its okay, you are way more romantic then him.." Rachel said.. "I think is a great idea and we will help.."

"Jep, we got your back Blaine, always have and always will.." Wes said, and they all nodded..

"Well thanks guys, that means a lot.. well I guess I can order all the roses.. One more thing.. How ever is going to keep him busy that day need to give him a red rose when you drop him off here.."

"It probably going to be me" Rachel said. "I think I will do a spa day with him and do shopping after .."

"That's sounds grate the the rest of you can help me set up" Blaine said looking at the others..

At that Kurt was home, They hurt the door, ant they stopped talking about it ..

"Hi Babe, how was your day?" Blaine asked as he went to meet Kurt and Kissed him on the lipes..

"It was good.. You?"

"Fantastic.. You do know that Wes and Daivid are here right?"

"Ya, and I am dying to see them.."

"Hi guys" Kurt said as he walked in to the living room and Hugged his friends.. "How are you guys.."

"We are great.."

"Good.. hey what do you guys say we go out tonight, I don't really fell like cocking today.." Kurt said.

"Ya sure, That would be grate.." They all nodded…

The week went fast, and Blaine has made everything ready. He went to pick Burt and carol up from the airport.. They where all where happy to see each other.. They where sitting in the car when Blaine started the imported conversation..

"Burt, Carol, I have something imported to ask you guys, well mostly Burt but you to carol.".

"You can ask us any thing Blaine" Burt said..

"Okay.. You know how much I love Kurt right, and that I would do anything for him.."

"Ofcorse I do, we do.. Blaine, you are the best thing that ever has happened to Kurt .."

"Good, because I wanted to get your blessing to ask Kurt to marry me…"

"Oh.. wow.. That's.. Just wow.. Hell yes I give you my blessing my permiton.." Burt said with a big smile on his face…

"I do to.. "Carol said as she was jumming in her seat..

"Thanks, that means a lot.. wow.. so this is happening.. This is just so grate.."

"So when are you going to ask him?" Burt asked..

"On Wednesday.. I have it all planed.."

"The day before charismas Eva?" Carol asked..

"Yes…."

"Woow.. Blaine that sounds grate, so you will tell us the next day at the dinner at your place" Burt asked

"Yes That's the plan.. if he says yes…"

"He will. he is so in love with you .." Carol said.. "you guys are meant to be.."

"He is my missing puzzle piece.. And with him I fell complete.."

"Arwww.. We cant wait to you to be apart of our family, I mean you all ready are like a son to me but know.. wow. I just cant wait" Burt said.. "you know we love you right.."

"Ya I know and I Love you guys to.. You are my family, the only family I have since my folks wont talk to me.. And I am not complaining.."

Wednesday came quick, and Blaine was nerves.. Rachel had taken Kurt out for a shopping spa day.. She had a red rose in her bag that she would give Kurt in the evening.. They had fun and they bought a lot of stuff. At the apartment everybody was helping out.. It was looking so good.. You could feel the love in the apartment.. There where smell of roses and it smelt so good.. I was about time for the others to lave and meet Rachel Down stairs and not come back until the next morning.. Blaine was waiting nervously for Kurt to come home.. Kurt was wondering why Rachel had given him a rose and why Finn, Wes and David had done the same and then walk away from Kurt telling him to go up to the apartment.. He didn't understand.. As he walked to the apartment he could smell the roses and could here "kiss from rose" Playing in the back ground.. When he walked in he was in shock, I was so beautiful.. There was roses everywhere.. And so many candles.. The was a table sat for 2 and in the laving room and there was a note that said, follow the rose pedals.. Kurt was surprised about what was going on.. he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.. It wasn't a dream… He had tears in his eyes and took it all in and then he walked in to the bed room not knowing what was waiting for him.. He knew what was going on but didn't expect what he saw next.. He walked in to the bed room and it was full of roses, and rose pedals on bed… In the middle of the room there was candles saying "Will you marry me" and then he saw Blaine in a white tux walking op to him and gave him a dozen of roses.. Kurt had tears in his eyes..

"Hi you" Blaine said as he kissed him and gave him the roses..

"Blaine, this.. This is beautiful… Wow, I don't know what to say.."

"How about you don't say anything for the next 5 minutes, because I have something to ask you.."

"That's fine by me.."

Blaine went down on one knee.. He was looking in to Kurt's eyes and knew that he had found the one..

_**"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I can't imagine a life without you in it, having you by my side is what completes me, before I met you I never realized how empty my life was. I know that you and I are truly meant to be together.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you.. Kurt the moment I saw you at the Dalton staircase, I knew you where special, I loved you then and I love you now, and I will always love you.. I love you even more every day.. Kurt, will you make me the happiest man alive , and do me the honor of becoming my husbent?" **_

Blaine pulled out a red box from tiffany's and inside was a silver band with a few diamantes around the ring.. It was so beautiful.. Kurt was crying..

"Yes,Yes, oh hell yes.. A 1000 times yes.. It be an honor Blaine Anderson.. I love you so.. so much.."

"And I love you, so much to.. And I am forever yours.." Blaine said as he out the ring on Kurt's ring finger.. They hugged and Kurt for a long time both crying and then they kissed.. They stood there for along time holding each other..

"I can't believe you did this Blaine, this is so perfect.."

"Its all for you babe, I did it all for you.. I love you so much.."

"I love you to.. But I have to tell you something.."

"What?"

"I was planning on proposing to you tomorrow in front our family and friends.. But you beat me to it, and I am glad you did this is just perfect.."

"Wow, really, do you have a ring?"

"Yes I do.. I have it in my bag.. I can give it to you now…"

"Will you. That would be grate.."

"Wait right here don't move Blaine.."

"Okay so.. " Kurt got down on one knee...

_**"Blaine Anderson, I love you with all my hart, and I love you more everyday.. I never want to be with out you.. You and I, will be together till the end of time, I Promise I will never let you go, now that I know you love … You mean the world to me, and I want to be with forevr… Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"**_

"Hell yes Kurt, more then anything in this world.."

Kurt also had a red tiffany box and there was a silver ring with diamantes on it.. It was almost the same as Kurts… Kurt put the ring on Blaine ring finger.. They stood there so happy..

"This is the best day off my life Blaine.. I love you.."

"Mine to.. And I love you to.."

They stood there kissing.. They danced and they eat there dinner that Wes and David had made.. The next day they all where in the living room and Blaine and Kurt told every one that they where engaged and how it all happened.. That evening Finn had given Rachel a promise ring I front of them all.. They were all happy.. And Kurt and Blaine love will only grow stronger….

_**So, what did you guys think? Thanks for reading it.. :) XOXO **_


End file.
